Eternally
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Carlisle and Esme adopt Bella as a child. She's four, she adorable and she's already a vampire? How that possible? More importantly, how is she still growing? And what lengths will some vampires go to get their hands on her? One thing is clear, Bella will always draw danger. First fanfic in a while, I do not own Twilight. A rewrite of Different with a completely new story line.
1. Orphange

It has always been assumed that the only way to be turned into a vampire was to be bitten but there is a rare race of vampires. They are identical to traditional vampires in every way, shape or form. They can bite and turn humans but unlike the traditional vampire, they can give birth to vampire babies.

This is where our story begins…

Chapter One CPOV

With much debate from our "children" we were able to finally agree on the decision to adopt a human child. There is a lot of fear and nervousness running around the house and because no decisions have been made, Alice can't pin down an exact prediction as to how things will turn out but it is clear, nothing really serious was going to happen.

As Esme and I got in our car, our five children watched us pull out of the driveway, their faces braced for anything. Their eyes were all bright gold from just recently hunting and they had varying expressions of nervousness and excitement.

"What should we adopt? A boy or a girl?" I asked Esme who sat nervously in the passenger seat staring out the window.

She sighed and ran her a hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure. But I think we'll know when we get there. We are going to meet so many children today, I'm just hoping we will be able to just… tell," she said, staring at me, clearly hoping I would know what she meant.

I nodded.

"Yes, we will know," I said, taking her hand and driving down the highway to the orphanage.

EPOV (Esme)

The first thing I heard when Carlisle and I walked into the orphanage was dozen of frantic and excited little heartbeats. Children were all over the room; running, playing and just having fun. A couple little girls were playing football with a toddler who could just barely walk. A large group of children were caught in a game of freeze tag.

A young woman, who looked to be about twenty-five came into the room and smiled when she saw us. Her thick blonde hair was a mess of curls and her green eyes looked tired.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am so glad you could make it in," she said as she made her way to us. "I am June West, and I'll be doing your interview and hopefully helping you select a child to take home," she said, directing us to an office that to a human would have been sound proof.

The interview took thirty minutes. During those thirty minutes we answered scenario questions, moral questions and went over our clean criminal record checks. June seemed impressed with everything she heard and left to prepare lunch for the children while Carlisle and I finished off some final paper work.

After a couple minutes the door swung open and in ran a little girl. She had curly brown hair and surprisingly gold eyes. To our surprise she didn't have a heartbeat. She looked to be at least four years old. She ran in and ducked under June's desk and pulled out a blue and yellow ball. Her eyes fell on us and her face split into a big smile.

"I'm Bella," she said smiling at me making my heart melt. If her mere presence wasn't shocking enough, her friendly personality was. Because before I knew it she had jumped into my lap and was playing with my hair.

June came into the room and her face positively lifted with relief when she spotted Bella.

"Oh my god! There you are, do you know how worried you had me!" she exclaimed, smiling at Bella who just shrugged and continued playing with my hair.

"This little girl arrived yesterday and has already gained a reputation for her disappearing act," June said smiling. "But she seems to like you, I haven't seen her this close to anyone since she's been here," she said grinning.

Bella snuggled closer to me and I looked at Carlisle. This little girl, this vampire child, clearly could not stay here.

"How old is she?" I asked, knowing Carlisle was probably thinking the same thing.

"She is four years old and she's from Arizona," June explained.

I looked at Carlisle and smiled.

"She's the one," I said, receiving a supportive smile from my husband.


	2. Incoming

Chapter Two

EsPOV

Once the paperwork was finished and June gave us as much information about Bella as she could, we finally loaded Bella into the backseat of our car and drove home.

"Are you vampires too?" Bella asked quietly once we were on the highway.

"Yes, we are," Carlisle answered, surprised by the small child's bluntness. Looking back I could see she was less than pleased to be seated in a booster seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking around the lush forest area of Forks Washington.

"To our house, we have five children at home," I explained.

"Are they vampires?" she asked, still looking outside the car window with an amazed expression.

"Yes, they are," I responded smiling at her.

She looked up at me and gave me a small grin.

"Can I get out of this stupid seat?"

EdPOV

The house was tense. Jasper was worried he wouldn't be able to control himself around the child. Emmett was trying to plan all of the things to teach the child from pranking to driving.

"Emmett, it's more than likely the child won't be driving for at least a few years. The orphanage Carlisle and Esme went to only goes up to age eight, so you're going to have to wait at least eight years to begin driving lessons," I said, watching his smile deflate slightly.

It was just two hours ago that we got a highly cryptic call from Carlisle stating they had adopted a little girl and we had _nothing_ to worry about. His high emphasis on the word "nothing" made put the whole house into a state of confusion. Alice, who already knew what was going to happen, went upstairs and began decorating the bedroom. She kept her mind blocked from me, so I had no way of even guessing what was going to happen next.

When the car pulled into the garage, I went to the living room where my "brothers and sisters" had already assembled themselves. Their minds were a mixture of excitement and nerves.

From in the garage I could hear a little voice asking Esme if 'we would like her'. Oddly enough, I could not hear any heartbeat. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice this, because Jasper and Rosalie's eyebrows were raised with suspicion.

The door opened and in stepped Carlisle. He had a smile on his face as he turned to face the door.

"I introduce you to your new little sister, Isabella Marie Cullen."

Esme stepped in holding a small child who had brown curly hair and golden eyes. Even for a vampire she was stunningly adorable. She looked at everyone, taking in every detail she could. I could see her thoughts processing but I couldn't hear them.

I looked over at Jasper who could apparently feel her excitement and fear. I raised an eyebrow at the child's who's mind I could not read.

**Just a quick chapter before I reveal the Cullens' reactions to Bella. **


	3. Bella's First Night

CPOV

I could see from the looks on my children's faces, that they were all confused. Esme set Bella down by the TV but the child didn't seem at all interested in watching TV.

"She's a vampire," Rosalie whispered, staring at her with sad eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking. _How could someone turn a little girl into a vampire?_

"What about control? You know immortal children aren't known for their control," Jasper said as I watched her sit by the living room window staring outside.

"She has golden eyes, look at her. And she was at the orphanage for the better part of a day with no issue I could see," I explained.

"But the Volturi? What if they find out?" Rosalie asked staring at Bella, her eyes wide with concern.

Emmett smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"We can take those idiots!" Emmett howled, delighted at the idea of fighting the Volturi.

"It won't come to that, because they won't find out. There is no reason for them to find out," I said, looking at my family and smiling.

"We can make this work," I said, watching as they hesitantly looked at each other and gave the best supportive smiles they could.

"There won't be any problems. I see nothing going wrong," Alice said walking over to Bella and scooping the small child in her arms.

"Bella, that is Alice," I said indicating my smallest daughter. I watched proudly as she went around the room introducing Bella to everyone. Rosalie stared at Bella like she was about to burst into tears.

"Rose, let's go for a walk," Emmett said taking his wife's hand and walking out the door.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Bella said frowning, looking at the ground.

"No, she likes you. She's just a little sad," I said, taking Bella from Alice's arms.

"Why?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"I don't know, but she does like you," I said hugging her.

Bella shrugged and stared over my shoulder at Esme who was dusting Edward's piano. Bella's eyes brightened and she squirmed to be let down. I watched as she ran to the piano and began pressing the keys.

Edward laughed as he watched her.

I sat down next to her.

"Bella, how old are you?" I asked her, smiling.

"I'm four," she said simply staring at the piano.

"How long have you been a vampire? Do you know?" I asked, realizing a four year old might not be the best measurer of time.

"I don't know. I've always been like this," she said, confused.

"That's enough, Carlisle," Esme said petting my shoulder, not wanting me to upset Bella by bringing up bad memories.

BPOV

"Bella, would you like to see your new room?" Esme asked smiling at me. I liked her because she reminded me of my old mommy before she died.

"Okay," I said, standing up from the piano. Esme walked up the stairs and I followed behind her to a beautiful bedroom. The walls were painted with blue and gold flowers; the bed was blue and gold. There was a big book shelf filled with lots of amazing books and a blue and gold desk with a lap top sitting on it, just waiting to be used.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I said, staring around the room. I couldn't believe I was getting my own room. My mommy said I didn't need one because I don't sleep and we didn't have the money to get a very large house.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked. I nodded and gave her the biggest smile I could before I ran and gave her a big hug.

"She _loves_ it," Jasper said from behind Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, can I talk to you?" Alice said to Carlisle. He nodded and followed Alice out of the room.

Esme kissed my forehead and followed Carlisle and Alice where ever they were going.

Jasper stood in the doorway and watched me with an awkward face.

"Wanna play dress up?" I asked, smiling.

EsPOV

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked her, trying to figure out why she looked so confused. But she didn't say anything until we were out of hearing range from the house.

"It's weird, I can see that Bella is a vampire. That is obvious, she has no pulse, her eyes and her temperature," she said, shaking her head with confusion.

"Yes, we can see that too," I said, trying to figure out why the secrecy.

Alice looked up at me with a strange expression like she was still processing what she had seen.

"But despite the fact that she is clearly a vampire, I have seen visions of her getting consistently older," she said, her voice was confused.

"But vampires don't age," Carlisle said, staring at Alice, as though he thought he had misheard her.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"I know but in my visions she's getting older. I've only seen a few months into the future but in that time she grows at least three inches," she said.

Then Carlisle asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"But, how is that possible?"

**Wow, third chapter. I hope to have a new chapter up soon. **


	4. Back to School Mode

Chapter 4

EsPOV

As Alice had predicted, Bella grew. It only took two weeks for the changes to be noticeable to us. I knew a human would not have taken notice to the minor changes but to a vampire, they stood out.

It confused us and made us wonder, why was a vampire child growing?

Everyone in the house took to Bella very quickly. By the end of the first night Bella had Jasper and Carlisle wearing dresses and make up. But to my surprise, she was even able to rope Emmett into her game.

Bella and I were sitting in the kitchen, watching Alice fuss over everyone's back to school outfits.

"Alice, why can't we dress ourselves?" Bella asked, watching her new sister with careful eyes.

Alice sighed.

"Because how we dress is very important; it tells everyone what kind of people we are," she explained.

"But I thought we weren't allowed to tell humans what kind of people we are?" Bella asked clearly confused. Alice sat down and said, "Bella, could you imagine going to school wearing something off the _rack!_"

"I thought all clothes came off a rack?" Bella replied. I sighed, knowing Bella was only four and wouldn't be starting school this year. But if her growth kept up, she'd be able to start school next year when she turned five.

Alice stood up and sighed. "My ways are lost on you," she muttered walking out of the room.

"What did I say?" she asked looking at me with confused eyes.

"Don't worry about her, squirt; clothes are like an obsession to her. She'll get over it. After all, you're the only small child in the house she can dress up all cutesy in those poufy, frilly dresses," Emmett said walking into the house, his sweater caked with blood.

Bella's face fell and she looked like she'd cry if she could.

"Emmett, you promised to take Bella hunting with you. She'd been looking forward to it all night," I scolding him as his glaze fell on Bella. Her eyes were much darker than I would like but she had to wait for Emmett to come and take her hunting.

He ran over to Bella and scooped her up.

"Well, let's go right now," he said, tickling her under her arms.

"But you just camp back," she said in between giggles.

"Now, I'm going to go with my little sister," he said carrying her out the door. I could hear Bella's howls of laughter as they crossed the river. Rosalie came into the house grinning.

"I can't believe she's growing," she sighed, this revelation seemed to make her adjustment to Bella so much easier because it wasn't long before she was getting to know her little sister with a more cheerful attitude.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll grow up and have a normal childhood," I said, watching as Emmett and Bella disappeared out of sight.

"Esme, the child drinks blood and has Emmett for a brother, the most we can ask is halfway normal childhood," Rosalie laughed as she made her way upstairs.

"Just so you know, Alice is in back to school mode," I told Rosalie and watched as her expression changed.

"I'm going to join Bella and Emmett," she said quickly running back towards the back door.

"I heard that Rosalie Hale!" Alice shouted angrily from upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Want to come, Esme?" Rosalie asked, smiling. I shook my head.

"Me and Carlisle are going later, but as long as Bella is with you and Emmett…" I started.

"We'll watch her," she said running towards the woods.

Alice came downstairs with a weird expression.

"You know, sometimes I don't understand why no one else shares my love of clothes. And don't say I get a little obsessive, it's for their own good," she said going out to her car. "Fine, I'll go get their clothes but when they aren't matched up precisely to their individual characteristics, I don't want to hear one complaint!" The door slammed closed, leaving me in the kitchen by myself.

**The drama will start within the next few chapters. But, who said life with the Cullens' was easy…**


	5. Our Little Secret

BPOV

Emmett and Rosalie stood staring into each other's eyes. They looked like they were blind to everything else around them. I wonder if they even knew I was finished hunting. They looked like they were trying to hypnotize each other with their eyes.

I looked around the forest. Everything was so green in comparison to Arizona where everything was brown and dry. This was the first time I had the opportunity to explore by myself. Emmett and Rosalie were still staring at each other and probably wouldn't notice I was gone.

I got to the river and jumped over. The air smelled a little funny over here, like a wet dog. But the scenery was so beautiful. I wanted to stay over here all night. I decided to pretend I was a famous explorer conquering a new land. I picked up a stick which would have to do as a flag.

"I now claim, Bellatopious! All cheer Queen Bella!" I pretended there were several people cheering for me. I was having so much fun I didn't even hear some people gather around me.

"Look, Sam, a little leach!" one of the big boys said making me jump. There were five boys, they were all around the same age as my brothers and sisters.

"Yes, I see that. And she is on our territory," the biggest tallest boy said. His voice was so deep, I thought it was fake for a second.

"What are you doing on our land?" another boy asked, staring at me as though her were made at me for some reason.

"I'm playing explorer. Who are you?" I asked, watching the boys' faces soften just a little bit. I was about to say something but someone scooped me into their arms before I could.

"Sam, how nice to see you and your pack again," Emmett said as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. His face looked tense and nervous. I noticed Rosalie standing beside us and her face looked the same way.

"Your kind has broken our treaty. You've created a new vampire and worse; a _child!_" Sam said in response. He looked at me like he was going to throw up.

"I can assure you, no such treaty was broken. She was not turned by us nor was she turned in the area. The child came from Arizona," Emmett said, hugging me close.

"Ordinarily I would attack but your family has been respectful of the treaty in the past but I must warn you… If this should happen again, we will not hesitate to attack," Sam said, his voice was filled with power and authority.

"I promise to keep a closer eye on the child. This will not happen again," Emmett muttered.

"I am sorry for any problems this may have caused. She slipped away when we weren't looking," Rosalie said.

The boys nodded and began walking away.

Once they were gone and we were back across the river, Emmett set me down on a rock.

"Bella, you shouldn't have run off like that, you could have been hurt," Emmett said, looking at me with relief in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to keep a stern face but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Emmett and Rosalie. But you guys seemed distracted," I said causing Emmett and Rosalie to stare at each other with guilty expressions.

"We're sorry Bella, we should have been paying attention," Rosalie said, watching Emmett like she was mad at him but was trying to hide it from me.

"It's okay but someone should tell those boys they need a bath. They stink," I said causing Emmett to burst out laughing and Rosalie to roll her eyes at him.

"You know Bella, Carlisle and Esme don't need to know about this incident," Emmett said, winking at me. "Let's keep this our little secret."

**Just a cute little in between chapter. I hope you like it. **


	6. The Fury of Esme

Chapter Six

EsPOV

"Come on, Esme, eleventh grade! I don't want to be stuck in that place any longer than I have to," Emmett sighed.

"You know this is how it goes. You, Rosalie and Jasper start in eleventh and Alice and Edward start in the tenth. This allows us to stay in town longer," I explained to my son. He wasn't happy about this.

"What about Bella? Why doesn't she have to go today?" Emmett asked, pointing to Bella who was out in the back yard playing catch with Carlisle.

"Bella is not old enough to start school right now. According to Alice, she appears to be growing at a normal rate, this means we will wait until she is five to send her to school just like any other child," I explained.

From out in the garage, someone hit the horn. Emmett rolled his eyes and stalked outside.

"I swear, it's like they're eager to go to school," he muttered as he slammed the door to the garage closed behind him.

Carlisle came inside the house with Bella on his shoulders. She had the baseball in the hand and was dropping it into Carlisle's hand.

"Why doesn't Emmett like school?" she asked, jumping down from my husband's shoulders.

"Because, he's upset he doesn't get to spend the day with you today," I said smiling at Bella. Bella raised her eye brow with a confused expression.

"I thought it was because he wasn't going to be in class with Rosalie," Bella asked, staring at me.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked her, shooting Carlisle a look.

"Edward, Jasper, Alice; but I'm confused, why did Jasper call Rosalie Emmett's 'love kitten'?" Bella asked. I shot Carlisle a desperate look.

"Because, Rosalie loves hunting mountain lions, which is of the feline family which makes them kittens," Carlisle stuttered.

Bella sighed impatiently before looking Carlisle in the eyes.

"Really? How old do you think I am? Three?" Bella asked, sounding slightly offended.

"You know what, Bella? Why don't you ask Jasper when he comes home?" I said to her. Jasper started this, he was going to finish it.

Carlisle left for work around noon.

"Bella, do you want to help me with the garden?" I asked her.

Bella and I worked in the garden planting tomatoes and bulbs.

We were planting some peas when Bella asked me a very strange question.

"Does Emmett want to be in Rosalie's class so they can stare at each other's eyes?"

I was taken aback by the question and not really sure how to answer it. "But, it's a good thing, they wouldn't even notice the teacher if they were in the same class," Bella muttered as she dug a small hole to drop a seed into.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and boy did I get an answer.

JPOV

It was another long day at school. Thankfully, each year gets easier to bear. I sat in the jeep with Emmett and Rosalie waiting for Edward and Alice. I was relieved Emmett was driving, otherwise, he'd be making out with Rosalie right now.

When Edward and Alice got in the car, Emmett sped out of the parking lot. Alice and Rosalie were both excited to see Bella again and even though Edward was trying to hide it, he was just as excited.

But Emmett had Rosalie in mind. His emotions were screaming his intentions once they got home… He was in for a rude awakening, because she just wanted to play with Bella.

As we got closer to the house, I couldn't help feeling anger coming from the house. Not the kind of anger Bella usually caused but something else.

"Someone's not happy in the house," I muttered warning my siblings. Chances are Carlisle and Esme had an argument and Esme was probably venting. I could tell there was only one angry person in the house. As we got closer to the house, I could sense Bella's innocent, carefree feelings and Esme's extremely ticked off feelings.

Before we could step out of the car, we heard Esme call us to the living room. She sounded just as pissed as the vibes she was sending off.

In the living room Bella sat on Esme's lap, playing with an iPod touch. She appeared to be caught in a game of Angry Birds. Once we were seating in the living room, Esme set Bella on the sofa and walked towards me and my siblings. I looked at Edward and Alice who were letting of a bizarre amount of relief.

They weren't the ones in trouble.

"Okay, I am setting some new rules, right now. We have a small child in the house that means we need to learn to behave accordingly. This means acting appropriately around a child of her age. That means no inappropriate jokes, actions or nicknames around Bella. If you wouldn't say it or do it around a human four-year-old, do not say it or do it around Bella," Esme vented.

"Also, from now on, when you are watching Bella, you watch Bella. Not the sunrise, not a bug and not each other's eyes otherwise you won't be watching anything other than your bedroom walls for the the next two months, am I clear!" Esme vented, in an angry tone.

Emmett and Rosalie were staring at the floor, their faces twisted with guilt which I could feel rolling off of then in waves. Edward and Alice were both sitting on the sofa, waiting to be dismissed. But I was still confused.

"If this is all about Emmett and Rosalie, why are Edward, Alice and I here for this lecture?" I asked, causing an uncharacteristically evil grin to appear on Esme's face.

She pulled the iPod away from Bella who stared at her confused for a second.

"Bella, remember that question you had for Jasper? Why don't you ask him right now," Esme said.

Alice and Edward let of small chuckles and I couldn't help wonder what she had to ask me.

Bella stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. I pulled her into my lap and nothing could have braced me for what came out of her mouth.

"Why did you call Rosalie Emmett's 'love kitten'?" I heard a series of gasps spread through the room. Before I knew it all eyes were on me, waiting for an answer.

_Oh crap._

**_Well, looks like Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie screwed themselves. How will Jasper get out of this one?_**


	7. Bella's Lesson

I am glad I got a chapter out before the holiday. I hope to get another chapter out before the holiday but I can't make any promises. I will update soon.

EsPOV

Jasper sat and stared at Bella with a horrified expression. Edward and Alice gave Jasper smug glances as he sat and tried to come up with something intelligent to say. Emmett stared at the floor and Rosalie looked to be almost as angry as she was embarrassed.

"Well, what does it mean? Is Rosalie a kitten?" Bella asked, staring at him with eyes of innocence.

"Well, umm, you see Rosalie wants to be a cat so much that she pretends to a kitten. But, she doesn't let anyone see this side of her, so don't bother asking," Jasper stammered, staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact with his little sister.

I looked over at my oldest daughter and found that she was glaring at Jasper.

"Yeah, and when we go hunting tonight, I'm going to play pretend with my claws!" she growled stalking out of the room. Emmett followed her with a weird expression on his face.

"You're both grounded for losing Bella," I called after them. I could hear them arguing even after they slammed their bedroom door shut.

Alice left to go hunting with Jasper, leaving Edward and Bella sitting on the sofa.

BPOV

I knew Jasper wasn't telling the truth, but I also knew I wasn't going to get the truth, so I didn't bother trying to make him get confessional. After Jasper and Alice left I stared at Edward.

"You don't believe what he said, do you?" he said, already knowing the answer. I smiled and nodded.

"But, I know that's all I'm going to get, so I have to deal with it," I said, grabbing a chink of his hair and staring at his roots.

"That's really mature, what are you doing?" he asked, not bothering to move my hands away from his head. A small grin was starting to make it's way across his face.

"I'm looking at your roots," I said moving one chunk of hair when I didn't see what I was looking for.

"Why?"

"Rosalie said you die your hair and that your roots aren't even but I wasn't sure what that meant, so I was hoping I would see it when I looked," I said, as I moved through his hair at vampire speed.

"Ow, Bella, be careful," Edward said pulling my hands out of his hair and scooping me up into his arms.

"Can you teach me to play the piano?" I asked, watching as his expression changed. I was the only person who could surprise him because he couldn't read my mind.

"Yeah, sure," he said carrying me over to the piano.

A couple hours later, I came to a realization that I liked playing the piano with Edward. I wasn't as good as him but I didn't sound like I was playing with mittens either, so that must be a good sign. I was in the middle of clumsily playing _Twinkle Twinkle_ when I noticed Carlisle and Esme standing in the kitchen doorway, watching us with a weird expression.

"Look, Edward is teaching me how to play the piano!" I said running into Carlisle's arms. He tossed me into the air and tickled me.

"I see, are you having fun?" he asked, as he fixed my hair band.

I was about to answer when Alice walked into the room. Something about her expression seemed wrong. She looked like something was wrong but she was trying to hide it. Edward stiffened and stared at her with an almost angry expression. Then his face became worried as her turned to look at me.

Carlisle set me down on the sofa and walked over to Alice.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Esme asked, also rushing to her side. "Did you have a vision? Is something wrong with Jasper?"

Alice shook her head and with a terrified expression she said, "Someone is coming for Bella. They are coming right now."

_**Cliff hanger...**_


	8. Abomination

EsPOV

I scooped Bella protectively into my arms and hugged her tightly to my chest. She made a sound of surprise but didn't struggle.

"Who's after her? What do they want with her?" I asked looking into her precious face. She was just a child, a child who as far as I knew had done no wrong.

"It's weird, there were two vampires, one male and one female. She looked like a vampire version of Dolly Parton. But the male he had a resemblance to Bella. It was like they were related when he was human possibly," Alice said, staring at Bella for confirmation.

"Do you know what they want, Alice?" Carlisle asked running his fingers through Bella's hair.

"No, not exactly… But we'll find out in about ten seconds. Their decision to come was very last second…" Alice said but stopped mid-sentence when the sound of foot steps got closer.

The bleach blonde vampire stepped into sight first. She was wearing a too-tight tube top and a pair of denim cut-offs that easily could have been underwear rather than shorts. She stared at Bella with an expression that was almost venomous.

The male vampire came into view next. He had thick brown hair and I could see he had a similar nose to Bella. This vampire and Bella also had a similar posture. He stared at Bella as though he was having trouble believing she was here; like she was an anomaly well beyond his belief.

Edward's face fell into a shocked expression. Her stared at the pair of vampires with shock and then back to Bella.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong before the male vampire pointed to Bella and with an angry voice started to mutter.

"There it is… I can't believe it… it…. Exists. I thought she was a liar but all the signs were there, right til' the end!"

"Excuse me, but is it possible for us to disguss this peacefully?" Carlisle said, his voice desperate for negotiation.

"That won't be necessary, just hand over the abomination and we'll be on our way," he said pointing to Bella, a scowl on his face.

Before I knew what I was doing, Bella was shoved into Carlisle's arms and I had that foil-mouthed jerk pinned to a tree by his throat.

"Listen, you ass, that abomination in my daughter, and you will die before you can as much as lie a finger on her. So if you know what's best, you and your blonde groupie will turn around and get the hell out of town!"

He stared at me shocked for a second before struggling out of my grip.

"You can't keep my daughter from me! I will get he and she will be destroyed. She's a freak of nature! A vampire born to two vampires! She should not exist, it's not right!" he muttered, grabbing the blonde vampires arm and dragging her away at full speed.

I looked back to find Edward, Alice and Bella staring at me with their mouths hanging open in shock. Carlisle however stared at me with a look of pride and joy. He knew how protective I could be.

"Born to two vampires?" I asked, causing Carlisle to shrug and look at Edward who just nodded a confirmation.

That vampire was not lying and Bella was a vampire born to two vampires.

"We are going to have to do some research."

It amazed me after all these years, how Carlisle could still take the words right out of my mouth.

**Ooh, Shocker… Bella's destiny is only starting to be revealed… **


	9. That Time of Year Again

CPOV

It has been almost a year since the incident with Bella's father and we haven't seen or heard a thing since. It has also been a little over a year since we brought Bella home from the orphanage.

Bella grows at a normal human pace despite the fact that she is clearly anything but. Aside from her growth, she is a normal vampire from her strength to her blood drinking. We know her eyes change from gold to black with thirst but we haven't tried human blood to see what effect that would have.

Bella has strong relationships with her siblings. Alice and Rosalie are like older sisters, always on the lookout for her and teaching her what they know. Jasper and Emmett are the "bad" influences. They teach her pranks, get her in trouble and usually bring her home covered in mud, dirt and blood from whatever hunt they took. Edward has been teaching her to play piano. They spend a lot of time reading together, playing piano and listening to music.

But tomorrow things were going to change around here. Bella was starting school tomorrow. She was so excited. But Esme and I were nervous. She has not been around so many humans at once since she was with us. As far as we know, the orphanage was the most exposure so far.

"What do you do if someone cuts themselves?" Esme asked Bella.

"I hold my breath and walk away," she said, barely paying attention to Esme. She was more interested in playing with the toy pistol Jasper bought her for her birthday. Needless to say, she wasn't allowed to play with the bullets inside.

"Good job and what happens if you get thirsty at school?" Esme asked as Bella pointed the gun at a teddy bear and pretended to shoot.

"I say I'm sick and call someone to take me home," Bella said, now pretending to hunt a raccoon using the gun. I rolled my eyes, wishing Jasper had have given us notice he was buying her a gun.

Downstairs I could hear my older children starting to talk about school. Before the conversation could turn to moans and groans, I went downstairs.

"Let's talk outside," I said to them. Edward and Alice followed, already knowing what I was going to say. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other like they were nervous they were in trouble.

"No one's n trouble, I just want to talk to you outside," I said walking into the woods so we were out of earshot.

"I know how you guys usually are less than excited about starting school. It's annoying having to repeat all these years but you know it's necessary," I started, causing all of my restless children to roll their eyes. They are expecting the "We Must Keep up Appearances" speech.

I shot them a look and continued talking.

"But Bella has never been to school, this is her first time and I don't want any of you to moan and groan about school. I want to keep her spirits and attitudes high when she gets to school," I said, watching as they nodded.

"Esme and I have enough to worry about without her dreading school before she even walks in the door," I finished.

"She should be fine. We took her to the mall the other day; we only had an issue when we passed the blood collection clinic. They wouldn't have those in Bella's school," Alice said. "And from what I can see, there shouldn't be any incidents."

EsPOV

I had finished drilling Bella about school and was now watching her play cops and robbers. Yesterday, I had to explain that she could not bring her gun to school. She was disappointed but she got over it.

I went to the kitchen and began packing a "lunch" for Bella. Though I knew she couldn't eat it, I had to send one. If I was to send Bella to school without it, it would raise alarm bells in people's minds.

I was just closing the lunch box when I heard her gun go off, followed by the tinkling of glass.

I went into the living room to find Bella sitting by one of my potted plants picking up the glass.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I guess there was a bullet left," she said handing the gun to me. Before I could punish her, she looked up at me with big, massive eyes.

"I thwisty mommy!" she said in the voice Emmett taught her to use to get out of trouble. I rolled my eyes and put on a brave face.

"Time out, five minutes and then we can go hunting," I said in a stern voice. She sighed and went to her time out spot.

When the older kids came inside, I pointed to Jasper.

"You are buying a new pot for this plant."

**Next chapter, Bella started kindergarten. What's going to happen?**


	10. Off to a Rocky Start

BPOV

After Esme and I got back from hunting, I found Alice and Rosalie in my room arguing.

"She can't wear a dress to school, Alice. She is going to be running around and playing on the playground," Rosalie shouted, picking up a frilly pink dress that I wouldn't have worn anyway.

"Fine, how about a pair of jeans, her blue tank top and a zip up hoodie," Alice said, in a run-down voice. I wonder how long they had been arguing about my clothes.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie said picking me up.

"Are you ready for school?" Alice said, as she began brushing my hair.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm ready," I said, as Rosalie set me on my bed.

"You need to get ready, it's six thirty. School starts at eight o'clock," Rosalie said handing me my clothes.

Once I was dressed and my hair was combed into two ponytails, I went downstairs to find mom. Once she saw me, her face went funny. She looked like humans on TV when they were about to cry.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe you're starting school! You're growing up too quickly," she said, her voice shaking.

Dad came into the room and handed me my lunch bag. Emmett told me a few days ago how to make it look like I was eating when I wasn't so the humans wouldn't notice. He said I got lucky because kids my age wouldn't pay attention enough to notice one way or another if I ate or not.

"Are you ready to go?" Esme asked, taking my hand.

In the car, Esme reminded me again to hold my breath and move my chest look like I was breathing. We had been practicing this all summer. I can even hold my breath and talk at the same time like my brothers and sisters.

As Esme drove towards the school, Carlisle handed me a small silver cell phone.

"This is _only_ for emergencies. Keep it in the bottom of your school bag," he said firmly. I nodded and put the phone where I was told. He kissed my forehead and got out of the car.

The school was very big. There were kids everywhere. Some of the kids were playing on the playground with big smiles on their faces. The older kids were hugging each other and excitedly greeting each other.

There were smaller kids who were walking around nervously with their parents. Some were crying, begging their parents to take them home, some were excited and playing with their new friends.

"You ready Bella?" Esme asked me one more time. I smiled and hopped out of the car. Esme took my hand and lead me towards the school. A loud high pitched sound rang across the playground and all of the older kids ran towards the doors and made lines.

Esme walked me into the school. I could hear so many frantically beating hearts.

We got to a bright colored classroom. There were cartoon characters all over the wall. There were several bright colored tables. The room also had several toy boxes some filled with toys, others filled with crayons and markers!

"You must be Bella," a lady with red hair and green eyes asked. She was wearing bright clothes and a big smile.

I nodded. "This is my mom. My daddy's not here because he's a doctor," I said happily.

EsPOV

Once Bella was at school I went home. I spent the morning in the garden. After school when it was time to pick Bella up I went to the school. I waited on the playground for her to come outside.

The bell rang and kids poured out of the school. But Bella didn't come out.

I went inside to see what was taking her so long.

In the classroom, Bella's teacher was sitting at her desk sorting papers. She smiled when she saw me.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Cullen?" she asked, her voice chipper and happy.

"I was just wondering where Bella was," I said seeing all of the kids had wrote their names on the wall. It took me two second to find Bella's name.

"Well, didn't your husband tell you he picked her up early?" she asked. I felt my dead heart drop to my stomach.

I went outside and called Carlisle.

"Is Bella with you?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

I heard a brief pause.

"No, she isn't."

**Uh oh Bella's missing!**


	11. Getting Bella Back

EsPOV

I was out of the school for two seconds when a car squealed into the parking lot. It was Alice, Jasper and Edward. Alice was driving with an intense look on her face.

She saw me and threw the door open for me to climb in. Jasper got out of the car and went to my car. "He's taking it home," Alice said as I sat in the seat. The car started moving before the door was all the way closed.

"I know where he took her; we're on our way there now. There's going to blood, so it's better Jasper doesn't come," Alice said steering down the highway as fast as the car would move.

We drove until we reached an abandoned warehouse. I could hear Bella screaming from inside the place.

"Drink Bella, I'm your father, it's my job to feed you!" I heard a male voice cry. I recognized the voice immediately as the man who called my daughter an abomination.

"He's feeding her human blood. Actually, more like force feeding. He has all this blood from the blood bank and he's spilling it so she'll drink it 'willingly.' His plan is to alert the Volturi that she is a threat so she will be destroyed," Edward explained quickly as he climbed out of the car. Alice and I followed.

From inside I could smell the human blood immediately but I was too focused on my daughter. I ran over to the man and grabbed him by his throat.

"How dare you take my daughter away from me!" I cried as I punched him in the head. He let out a cry of pain before he snarled.

"She's not your daughter. She's my mistake to fix!" he cried trying to get out of my grasp. But I pinned his throat to the ground.

"Mommy!" Bella cried, staring at me with terrified eyes.

"Go find Edward and Alice," I called to her, keeping the jerk pinned to the ground. I saw her run outside and I heard her talking to Edward and Alice.

"Ay last words," I said with lethal calmness.

"You're going to wish I killed her!" he cried before I ripped off his head. Then within minutes, he was gone. Outside Edward and Alice were hugging Bella. She looked terrified. Her eyes, which were now blood red, were now.

"Mommy, I'm sorry, he made me," she cried, tears streaming down her face. Though I was surprised by the tears, I was more surprised by her apology.

I went over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay, you're okay. That bad man in gone now and he's not coming back," I said running my hands through her pigtails. I looked down and realized her hoodie was  
covered in blood.

"Bella, take the hoodie off," I told her. Once she had the hoodie off, I handed it to Alice who ran into the woods.

"Come on Bella, let's go home," I said picking her up and carrying her out to the car. Edward followed and then got in the driver's seat. We drove home in silence. Bella sat on my lap so quietly; I would have though she was asleep.

Edward would occasionally look over at her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm so glad that you are okay, Bella," I said rubbing her head. She looked up at me and smiled. I was glad that after all we went through today, she could still smile.

When we got home I found that Alice had already beat us home and was waiting outside. She barely got the chance to speak before Carlisle came outside.

"Oh my god, I am so relieved. I almost took a heart attack when Alice told me what happened. Bella! Are you okay? Did that man hurt you?" Carlisle said in a rush as he scooped Bella out of my arms and hugged her for dear life.

"No, I'm fine. See!" Bella said giving Carlisle a wide smile to prove she was okay. Carlisle let out a laugh.

"So everyone knows what happened?" I asked my husband. He nodded and looked at Bella a little closer. He was staring at her eyes.

"That's not what he's looking at," Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Was Bella _crying_?" Carlisle asked, sounding confused.

I chuckled and said, "Well after everything we've learnt so far about her, her being able to cry is barely a surprise."

Bella crawled out of Carlisle's arms and let out a small gasp.

"Mommy, I left my school bag! I'm going to need it for tomorrow!" Bella said, starting to panic. At this point everyone had joined us outside. They were all so glad to see Bella was okay.

I looked at Carlisle and tried to figure out how to tell Bella that after waiting so long to go to school; that now she couldn't go back until her eyes went back to gold.

"You can't go to school for a couple weeks, a month at the most. You're eyes need time to shift back to normal," I explained to her.

Bella's face crumpled and she sat down. Then for the second time today, tears fell from her eyes, causing the whole family to freeze in shock. I scooped Bella up and carried her inside. I had to figure out how to cheer Bella up.

**Which POV should I use in the next chapter? I don't want to use Carlisle or Esme; I want to use one of the younger Cullens'.**


	12. Cheer Her Up

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I have decided to do two POVs this chapter; Bella and Jasper.

JPOV

Bella was miserable and that was an understatement. When Esme told her she couldn't go to school, it was like her heart broke into a couple hundred pieces. There was so much guilt; it was like this was a punishment for being bad. Bella may be mature for her age but she is still a child.

"We are going to try and cheer her up. I want all of you to chip in and help," Carlisle said, seeing Bella in pain was killing him and my siblings. I could hear Esme upstairs giving Bella back her toy gun and her iPod.

I wish I could tell her it was that easy but it wasn't; to be isolated because of a mistake wasn't easily fixed by a toy gun and an iPod. But at least Bella doesn't have to deal with the guilt of having killed someone.

She feels guilty for drinking the blood and miserable because she can't go to school.

BPOV

Mom handed me the toy gun Jasper bought me and my iPod. I frowned at them. I didn't feel like playing cops and robbers and the iPod wasn't going to bring me back to school. My reflection bounced off the iPod. My eyes were brilliant red and that's what was keeping me from going to school.

Now I wasn't going to get to play with Kimberly and Jackson, my new friends from school. I was going to miss art time. Sure the human kids were slower at learning than me, I still liked being around kids my own age. I'm surrounded by teenagers and adults here.

Alice came into my room and began playing dress-up with me. She paraded me around in all of the new dresses she bought for me. I put on a fake smile but I was now bored and miserable. Clothes didn't delight me like they did her.

She frowned after about twenty minutes and then left.

Edward played the piano with me. I liked spending time with him but I was still sad about missing school.

Carlisle spent a couple hours reading to me. I loved listening to his reading Romeo and Juliet.

"Come on Bella, you've got to cheer up," he said, his tone was defeat. I guess I did a bad job pretending to be happy.

Then Emmett and Jasper took me outside. They had big metal baseball bats.

"Is there a storm coming?" I asked, curiously staring at the bats my bothers held.

"No, but we are going to get rid of some of your anger," Emmett said handing me a baseball bat.

"How?" I asked.

"We're going to take down some dead trees," Emmett said pointing to a tree that looked ready to topple over.

"We are going to smash the dead trees to make room for new trees. Esme is going to come out and plant new trees in their places," Jasper said smashing the dead tree Emmett had pointed to with a baseball bat.

We spent the rest of the night batting down trees and laughing. After a little I felt a little bit better. I knew Jasper used his powers but I still felt a bit better on my own.

**Just a cute little bonding chapter. But the trouble isn't over… Next chapter we're going to learn more about Bella and how special she is. **


End file.
